Every Other Weekend
by dancerlittle
Summary: What happens when a divorce couple get together once every other weekend? Troyella . . . One shot


**A/N: I heard this song on one of my mom's cds. Thought it would be a good one-shot. The song is "Every Other Weekend" by Reba McEntire and Kenny Chesney **

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc.**

* * *

_Every other Friday  
It's toys and clothes in backpacks  
Is everybody in okay  
Let's go see dad  
Same time in the same spot  
Corner of the same old parking lot  
Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad  
We trade a couple w__ords and looks  
And kids again  
Every other weekend_

"Madison and Brandon, let's go." Picking up the stray toys they had left behind, Gabriella Montez placed it on the table before turning to her two children.

The girl stuck her lip out. For being five, she was identical to her mother with her father's bright blue eyes. "Mommy I'm gonna miss you."

Opening up her arms, Madison ran into the comforts of her mom's arms before being scooped up. "I'm going to miss you too but you're going to do so much fun stuff with dad."

Kissing her forehead, she set her back down before looking over at Brandon. Brandon at the age of 8 was an identical copy of his father except he had gotten his mother's stunning brown eyes. "Brandon, do you have everything?"

Nodding his head, Gabi paused and ran her hand through his hair. Bending down, she kissed his forehead, before standing back up.

"Let's go. Dad's going to be waiting for us." Making sure the two kids had everything they'd need, Gabriella locked up the house before walking towards the blue van that held the two most important things in her life. _  
_

Getting in, she started the twenty minute drive to their drop off spot. Originally it was their spot; their one spot they would meet up with friends after dates or even come there themselves.

It was the spot the two had spoken those three important words for the first time. It was the place he asked for her hand in marriage. But most importantly, it was the place they had agreed it would be for the best if they split up._  
_

_Every other weekend  
Very few exceptions  
I pick up the love we made in both my arms  
It's movies on the sofa  
Grilled cheese and cut the crust off  
But "That's not the way mom makes it, daddy" breaks my heart  
I miss everything we used to have with her again  
Every other weekend_

Pulling effortlessly into the parking lot, Gabi pulled the van to a stop before looking across from her. She saw him leaning coolly against his silver Audi. Before she knew it, the door was thrown open and both kids were out of the car.

Taking a minute to gather the toys, pillows, and bags, Gabi took a deep breath before walking across the parking lot towards him. He was hugging both kids before standing straight and looking at her.

"Hey Gabi." The ever smooth talker was still there and his smile was still to kill for.

"Hey Troy. Got big plans for the weekend?" She hated that they had to make small talk just to get through the twenty minute exchange.

Nodding his head, he looked down at the two angels they had created. "Yeah we're going to the East High game tonight and then to the zoo tomorrow."

Nodding her head, she ached hoping he would ask to tag along. "That's cool. Give me hugs you two."

Crouching down she opened her arms before allowing the two to step in. "Have a great time and I'll see you guys Sunday night."

Kissing their forehead, she couldn't fight the pain in her heart. It broke her heart that Troy only had the kids every other weekend from Thursday night until Sunday night.

"I love you two."

_I can't tell her I love her  
I can't tell him I love him  
Cause there's too many questions and ears in the car  
So, I don't tell him I miss him  
I don't tell her I need her  
She's over me that's where we are  
He's over me that's where we are  
We're as close as we might ever be again  
Every other weekend  
_

"I love you too. Have fun with your dad." Pushing up, she smiled at Troy.

"I'll see you on Sunday." Blowing them air kiss, Troy took the stuff out of her hands and threw it in the trunk before smiling.

"Have a good weekend, Gabi." His smoothness did nothing to her as she watched him get into the car.

Standing there, she watched them drive away, denying the entire time the whole in her heart was due to him leaving. And the only way it could be fixed was if he said he loved her once again.

_  
Every other Saturday  
First thing in the morning  
I turn the TV on to make the quiet go away  
I know why but I don't know why  
We ever let this happen  
Fallin' for forever was a big mistake  
There's so much not to do and all day not do it in  
Every other weekend_

Turning on the television, she smiled hearing the noise in the house. She hated those weekends the kids were gone. She was so used to yelling at Brandon to turn down the TV while Madison would sing loudly at the top of her lungs.

Walking into the kitchen, the emptiness followed her there. Pulling out the ingredients to a ham sandwich, she frowned realizing she would only have to make one; not three.

Staring out into the backyard, she saw the toys and swing set standing lonely out there while the sounds of her children's laughs and giggles filled her mind. She hated these weekends but there was nothing she could do.

_  
Every other Sunday  
I empty out my backseat  
While my children hug their mother in the parking lot  
We don't touch; we don't talk much  
Maybe goodbye to each other  
as she drives away with every piece of heart I've got  
I re-convince myself we did the right thing  
every other weekend_

Walking upstairs, she saw the emptiness of the room and the toys scattered around. Like all the other weekends, she started tidying up the rooms so they would look just like new when the kids came home. A picture caught her stare as she walked into Madison's room. It was a family picture from two years ago.

Troy had picked Madison up while Gabi had Brandon on her back. They were all smiling brightly. We had taken a family trip to the zoo and we had taken a family picture together.

Sunday night came before she knew it. Pulling into the same parking spot as Thursday night, she waited for her ex-husband to appear with the two kids.

Gabi watched the kids give their dad hugs before running into my arms. "Hi guys!"

"Hi momma." They both gave me kisses before pulling back. "We had so much fun! The zoo was awesome!"

"That's great. You're going to have to tell me all about it." Smiling, Gabi let her eyes trail over to Troy.

"I'm glad you had a great weekend with them."

And for those fifteen minutes, Troy, Gabi, Brandon and Madison were a family again. But oh too soon the family split up to go their own separate ways. The kids with their mom and the dad back home to his lonely apartment.

* * *

**There's my new story. What do you think? Let me know!!!**


End file.
